highschool just got complicated
by korokochan18
Summary: im really bad at summarys Kagome Tashio and her twin Sesshomaru live with their kids shippou and rin, they go to highschool with Kurone and Sango Taija, thier counsins. Enter the spirit detectives Hieikag kursango others to be determined
1. Chapter 1

I don't own iy or yyh I own a plushy though…… any ways it's a kur/san Hiei/Kag fic and a crossover(duh) I want u to review at the end though….. 

Chappie 1 evil skool and new neighbors pt1

"I swear the next person to tick me off will regret it." Kagome walked from her 2nd period class to her locker and English lit. Muttering on the way there. Her long silver hair swayed with the slightest movement as she walked down the hall, catching many stares from the guys. Everyone thought that she and her brothers had it dyed, but they didn't know that demons still existed. "Thank kami-sama it's my last year in hell high." "You know imouto it's not very healthy to talk to yourself." a tall silver haired man walked up behind her and whispered into her ear. Kagome looked at her twin brother Sesshomaru Tashio. The two ice dog youkai were only similar in hair color and their icy demeanor to others. Kagome had silver eyes and Sessho had golden eyes. The younger of the two, Kagome, was only 5'5" while her twin stood a foot taller. They also preferred different colors, Kagome black and Sessho white. "Aniki! I have completed my mission if I scared you since you scared _me_ the other day." The twins' only showed emotion to each other and their adopted children as well as InuYasha their half brother. "Well then consider your job complete. Oh and we have some new neighbors InuYasha called me a minute ago from his cell. He said there were three guys and one girl and an old lady." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Great this means that we have to visit them doesn't it? Wait how does InuYasha know? Her and Kikyo moved out? Thank Kami too because her smell of dirt and death was getting annoying." The two made their way to the back of the class room. Kurone Taija and his twin sister Sango sat with tow empty seats right next to them. They were the Tashio's cousins and just like them the two ice neko demons they were cold and calculating of every one except family. They were also the biggest troublemakers in school. As they started talking they didn't notice the two newbie's walk in and get introduced. Of course it meant that they would get spotted by Keade the teacher. "Ah, Kagome you and Sango can lead Jaganashi and Minamano around, since you seem so intent on participating." Sessho and Kurone growled slightly at the miko teacher, who just glared at them to shut up. Then again when they sat behind the girls they started growling again. The one in black didn't seem too bad but the one in Red seemed …. Odd. "Okay red if you and your friend can stop talking for a minute, then we can tell you something" ground out Sango. "First off don't talk to us; we don't like socializing with anybody but our brothers Kurone and Sesshomaru. Secondly, you can just get a map If you want to know your way around the school. And lastly, don't try to read our minds again our your going to be in a world of pain you never knew before. Got it? Good now Sango lets be on our way shall we?" the group left as the bell rang signaling the five minutes you have before next class. "Hn. Think we should follow them fox?" Hiei asked Red. "They are our assignment from Koenma." And with that they followed them.

skip to after school

"Well now what have we here, Sesshomaru look who some of our neighbors are" Kagome yelled to her brother who was grabbing his back pack from the back of the Jaguar they owned. H looked over and saw………….

**EVIL CLIFFIE!BUWAHAHAHAHA** any who review or I wont update, I need 10 reviews and I don't want to see a flame, for a flame x's out a positive review… see the button

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Press it and review!

Lub u all

Korokochan


	2. Chapter 2

I need more reviews to continue, also school starts tomorrow (8-15-05) and I am sooooooo not ready for my last year in highskool! Go me!

Koroko


	3. Chapter 3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chappie 2 

Thank you to my few reviewers:

fluffykogome and to MysticalElf as well as ra. Thank you. Here is the update to you especially.

He saw that next door the new neighbors were the boys from school and three others. A boy, an old woman and a blue haired girl, and all were talking to a very familiar figure. "Rin! What the hell is taking so long? Kags and Sessho aren't going to be very happy with you ya know!" a boy of about 17 ran out of the Tashio home in a swim suit. "Sorry Shippou. I'll be right there. Well any way as I was saying, Kagome and Shippou and Sessho, are my cousins. Well Shippou is my twin; our siblings are the Taijas'. We live down the street. Any way I had better go unless I wanna get snapped at for speaking with you before the neighborhood fun police spot me and ground me." "Why on earth would they ground you?" the boy they didn't know asked. He wore green and had slicked back hair. "Well normally, when we get new anything/one we take into careful consideration as to what our younger siblings do see and date. They make pretty good choices, but well, since not everyone uses the sense god gave a goose; well that's why we are here. To make sure they don't accidentally get involved the wrong crowd. Though then everyone seems to think _we_ are the wrong crowd…." Kagome trailed off as she saw some thing from the corner of her eye. She grinned as the figure moved behind her brother, drew in a breath and ……… "Kagura I swear if you try to yell in my ear you're going to regret it" he stated calmly as the wind witch let go of said breath. She pouted, which for the punk rocker seemed unnatural and out of place. "man, fluffy I was just having fun too!no wonder you're whole family calls you the fun police."

As they interacted the neighbors forgotten , they made their way to the back of the house where Shippou stood, waiting for them to get in the pool.the group left to speculate stood in amazement and shook their heads at the odd and out of places family.

The next morning 

"Shhhh! She's still sleeping" Kagome's sleeping form tried to shake the voices she had been listen argue for a good 10 minutes. "If you don't shut up when she finds out what happened and could have continued she'll kill you brutally and unmercifully." said the second of the two voices. One was definitely male the other female sounding. " I swear if you guys don't shut up I'll kill you while I sleep" they looked at the mass of sheets that spoke. "Kagome, how are you supposed to do that?" asked the boy. "I swear if it's not about school starting in a few minutes and me being late you'll be castrated quickly" she threw off the covers to see………..

EVIL CLIFFIE

I won't update until I get reviews from at least 10 different reviewers. Now as much as I would like to update sooner school just started and my Spanish 2 teacher is a bitch and my algebra 2 teacher is a dork who says we get homework everyday. Joy. So since my life is going to the dogs it may be a week or so before I update again thanks

Korokochan


	4. Chapter 4

I need more reviews to continue, any way i am very greatful to my reviewers. i need 10 to continue and ideas as to what i should have happen next. I'm kinda losing interest in these stories. although if someone wants to submit an idea or two then i may be able to get the spark back for the stories.

Koroko


	5. i am so sorry

First off, I wan t to give a GREAT BIG THANK YOU to my reviewers. Love you all!

I'm currently working on updating but our comp got struck by lightning a few days ago and it really bites cause now I have to go to the library if I want to update and blah blah blah I have issues with my stupid Spanish 2 honors teacher. So I will try to update in the next week I already have a page longhand so it should be pretty good and I might post another story that I have pretty much finished just not typed. Let me know what u think even though I'll post it ne way... So yeah.


End file.
